Path to a Legendary Kunoichi
by Shodai Fuzeikage-sama
Summary: After being dealt a finishing blow by Sasuke at the Valley of End, Naruto is transformed into a girl and sent back into the past. Timetravel fic. FemNaru. AU.


Path to a Legendary Kunoichi

**Path to a Legendary Kunoichi**

**Chapter 1-The Awakening**

I woke up slowly, my eyes adjusting to the dim lights of the white room I was located in. I was on a hospital room, with liquid traveling to my veins through an IV needle. Sitting in the chair beside my cot was a man with a brown goatee and a red and white headdress on with the Kanji for 'fire shadow' embroidered on its front. The man stood up and cleared his voice as he saw my eyes open.

"You have awakened young one, do you know where you are?" the man asked.

I wondered why the man didn't know me. I had known him for virtually the last thirteen years of my short life. Then I saw his face, and realized that this was the Sandaime Hokage, and he was slightly younger than when he was in my time. My eyes widened.

'Could it be possible that I am in the past?" I wondered to myself. Before I could ponder too much on this, I saw my smooth tanned hand and the large bumps in the sheets near my chest.

"Could I have a mirror, Hokage-sama?" I asked politely. The old man nodded and handed me a fancy mirror from his handbag.

I saw my rounded face and the ferocity and surprise on its tanned features. My eyes were no longer a light blue, they were now a crimson red, and my hair was long and back, and it reached my shoulders. I knew that I was a girl.

"So, young one...what is your name?" The venerable leader asked me cautiously.

I looked up in surprise. I did not know what to say. "Hyouga Naruyumi...sir..."

"I see, Naruyumi-chan. How old are you?" he asked.

In truth, I did not know, for in this time I was supposed to not even be alive yet. I looked out the window and saw that on the Hokage monument there were only three faces. In my time there were four. I decided to play it safe and look at my features in the mirror.

"I...am thirteen..." I said slowly, registering the expression on his face. To my surprise, he nodded with a smile on his face.

"Have you any ninja background?" he requested the information with a slight smile on his face.

"Y-Yes...I was a...Chuunin in Hoshigakure...I just recently left the village on a B-rank mission to Sunagakure, but the team I was with and their Jounin sensei went missing in the desert, so I just dragged myself to the Land of Fire...is that how you found me?" I asked quietly.

"Namikaze Minato, a Jounin here found you lying in the forest. He brought you here immediately. You were sporting some terrible wounds..." the Hokage said skeptically.

"Y-yes...I ran into a B-rank missing nin from some village, and he beat me to within an inch of my life...and then he left..." I lied easily.

The Hokage nodded, and looked at me. "I could instate you as a Chuunin of this village if you wanted," he said.

I was pondering it, and I realized that this was a different time, and I could make things happen differently in the future.

"I will become a chuunin ninja of your village, Hokage-sama..." I said slowly.

"Very well, Naruyumi. You will become strong, I can tell. You will be put on Minato-san's team with Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Obito...their teammate Rin died just recently in a C turned A-rank mission. Meet me in my office when you get settled," he said. Then he tipped his hat and left an address for a place to live and some money.

My wounds were healed by the Kyuubi, obviously enough, and so I called for the nurse to help me with the wires and tubes attached to me that no longer served a purpose. When asked how I recovered so quickly, I said that I had a bloodline that regenerates any wounds I have at an extremely fast pace. She asked no further questions. After all this was before the Kyuubi attack.

"Very well, Naruyumi-san. I will make up some forms and send them to the address you have listed by Saturday, have a nice day!" She said with a warm smile that was clearly a dismissal. I sighed and went out to buy some new clothes. The ones she gave me were merely jeans and a low-cut shirt. She also threw in a pair of old civilian shoes.

As I approached Toshiro's Shinobi Apparel Store, people stared at me. This wasn't the glare I was used to, but I knew that my red eyes and black hair had something to do with it. Did they think I was an Uchiha or something?

As I entered the store, the clerk immediately helped me find some clothing. I eventually went for the comfort and relaxing approach to fashion. I had never had good fashion sense when I was Naruto, so I needed some help. I settled on some navy blue shinobi pants, with a kunai holster, a bandaged shirt similar to Tsunade's, and a black cloak with the kanji for 'Fox' on the back, just because I liked it. I paid the man and went to the shinobi tool shop.

Just like in the clothing store, I received service immediately. I was not used to this. Of course, I was used to being kicked out of shinobi stores. Literally. So I was not one to complain.

I bought a set of kunai, some Senbon because I wanted to learn to use them, and several shuriken. Then, I bought some scrolls on Water and Earth ninjutsu. After that, I left the store.

On my way home I found that this Konoha was very different from the one in my time. First of all, I was older than Iruka. I found this out when I came across him holding the hands of his parents and walking along. He was nine years old and in the ninja academy.

As I approached the place that was supposed to be my apartment, I saw that it was not an apartment at all. It was in fact a two story house and it had a fifteen acre lot around it. It was also in the middle of the forest, nearest to the Hyuuga and Namikaze compounds.

My eyes widened and I took a deep breath. I had never had a house this huge. I had never had a _house_. I walked inside and realized that it was mostly furnished. I had noticed that there were three rooms that were absent of any décor. There was a kitchen and two dining rooms, four bedrooms, a bathroom attacked to every room, and a library. I soon realized when I saw the tags embroidered on the scrolls, that Sarutobi had given me his old house.

Upon resting on the bed in my master bedroom, I read one of the Jutsu scrolls. Instead of being about the different kinds of elemental chakra, it read;

_Dear reader,_

_I hope that you use this letter for good, and not to commit a dark deed. Enclosed is the secret for my superhuman strength. I hope that you will use this for good and not evil. I wish you well in your endeavors. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Tsunade, the Third of the Densetsu no Sannin_

Tsunade was telling the truth. Enclosed in the scroll was the secret to her superhuman strength and the ways to come about learning it, and her taijutsu style. She also enclosed some medical ninjutsu.

'It appears that I have come upon the jackpot of all Jutsu,' I thought. I had always wondered how the legendary baachan had learned that move. Now it was my turn.

I got up off of my king-size bed and put my foot on the wall, and concentrating the chakra to my feet. I slowly walked up the wall and paused when I was standing completely upside down on the ceiling. I gasped when I completed my task. Then I remembered how Sakura was so good at chakra control, and wondered if I had the same ability, despite my enormous chakra reserves.

I tried the other chakra control training method, which was to walk on water. I walked over to the lake that was about one-hundred yards away from the backyard of my house, and tried to use my chakra to walk on the water. Since I had learned it before, I knew how to do so.

I slowly took steps on the water, finding that it was very easy to do so. I then took a leaf and forced my chakra into it. The chakra forced the leaf into floating just one inch above my palm. I thought I was ready for Tsunade's super strength. How wrong I was...

Tsunade's strength was very amazing. I knew that once I learned it, I would be virtually unstoppable in a taijutsu battle. But I realized it would take some time, and I had a week...two weeks...

1111111111111111111111111111111111

At the end of the week, I had thought I had it mastered, but clearly it wasn't enough time to control it. I realized that I had to be precise on how I released the chakra. I could control it, but it wasn't enough to where it would make a crater in the ground. I could pack quite a large punch, and I could create a small crater in the ground, but I couldn't do anything amazing.

The next day I went to the Hokage Tower. Sarutobi was in his office, stamping paperwork when I arrived.

"Explain," I ordered.

The man chuckled. "I just felt like you needed a treat," he laughed.

"Well, thank you for the house...but I have something to talk to you about, Hokage-sama," I said.

"What is it?" he asked tiredly.

"I received a certain scroll the other day. I think that it was a mistake, but I cannot be sure. It was a scroll that was about Tsunade's superhuman strength. I read it, and practiced it. I have not really learned it yet though."

Sarutobi's shocked face was almost comical. "You do realize that Tsunade, my student, is still in the village, correct?"

My eyes widened involuntarily. "She is? You mean, she herself can teach me the Jutsu?"

"Yes. The Sannin are quite young, and all of them are in the village. Jiraiya is our ANBU Shirei, Orochimaru-kun is the Head of the Interrogation Squadron of the ANBU, and his apprentice is Mitarashi Anko. Tsunade is the head of the hospital, and she was the one that helped to heal your wounds. I would go and see her if I were you," he said, composing his reaction to my statement.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I think I will go and see Tsunade-hime...is she there?" I asked the venerable leader.

"Hai, she should be in her office. I would request an appointment if I were you...she is still grieving over the loss of Nawaki, her little brother in the current Third Great Shinobi War. We need all the help we can get. If you learn her superhuman strength and her healing techniques, I will promote you to Jounin, and you can be on the front lines...do you understand?" he asked slowly.

"Yes...I think I do...I must take my leave, Hokage-sama," I bowed and left his office, on my journey to the Konoha hospital.

11111111111111111111111111111

I entered the Konohagakure General Medic Headquarters, and asked at the front desk to see Tsunade. They immediately brightened up, and a nurse led me to Tsunade's office. It was dark in her office, and the nurse closed the door behind me.

"T-Tsunade-sama?" I asked.

"W-who's there?" Tsunade asked abruptly.

"I am Hyouga Naruyumi, Tsunade-sama. I have to ask you one question pertaining about your...abilities..." I said slowly, willing her to understand.

"I do not understand..." she said, twirling a kunai in her fingers and stepping into view.

I gasped in surprise. She didn't look any different, but that was most likely because she was thirty years old instead of fifty years old. Her clothing was completely different. She looked absolutely terrible. She wore a white robe, and she looked like she had been crying.

"I...obtained a scroll the other day...and...it...they must have gave me the wrong one...because it was about...your superhuman strength...and I...tried to..." I trailed off, feeling stupid.

She raised an eyebrow and told me to explain further. I proceeded to actually show her by crushing one of her vases to death. She gasped in shock, and told me to explain even further.

I told her about the scroll, and Sarutobi giving me a new house, and how I came about to learn the Jutsu, and in such a short time. She simply ended the conversation by telling me to call her Tsunade-sensei. I smiled, and she led me out to the training grounds.

She showed me an even more effective way to channel chakra into my hands and legs, and I eventually got it within two more days. She sighed, and told me that was also a good way to do medical Jutsu. She showed me the basic Shosen Jutsu, and I began to practice it.

"So, Tsunade-sensei...where is...Orochimaru?" I asked out of the blue one day.

"Oro-chan?" she asked icily.

I gasped, remembering that Orochimaru was the one to tell her about Nawaki's death.

"Orochimaru is obviously located in the Interrogation and Tactics Headquarters with his Anko-chan," she muttered.

"I am supposed to meet Minato and his two students tomorrow...I have heard that he favors Kakashi because he is a prodigy," I said quietly while working on my Shosen ninjutsu.

"Yes, Naruyumi-chan. He is very powerful, almost as powerful as us of the Sannin. He may undoubtedly be the Yondaime Hokage, if Orochimaru doesn't get the title first," she said with disdain in her tone.

"Do you think that I am as powerful as Kakashi and Obito?" I asked.

She looked at me from across the office. "I think that you will be one of the strongest Kunoichi in the world. I also have a feeling that you three may become the next Sannin. Apparently, Jiraiya is teaching Kakashi because Minato asked him to...and Obito has asked Orochimaru for training," she finished.

I gasped. I knew that Obito was Kakashi's old teammate, and he was supposed to have died, not Rin. Had I messed up the past by coming here?

"Maybe we will...I don't know...but I know that something is a little off with Orochimaru...I think I might ask him a few questions..." I trailed off.

"I know that Orochimaru is committing a crime...he promised me that when he became Yondaime, that he would put a medical ninja on genin teams. You are not strong enough yet to fight Orochimaru. Only Sarutobi-sensei and Jiraya can kill Orochimaru," She said, earning a gasp from me.

"If you know, then why can't you stop him?" I asked her, my tone rising.

She glared daggers at me. "I am one of the three Sannin. He will just deny it and tell everyone that I assaulted him. I will be branded a missing-nin, and he will become Hokage. I cannot attack him...:"

I sat down and felt ashamed. Here was my teacher who had generously offered to teach me, and I was questioning her wisdom.

"Well, sensei, I have to get ready for my team tomorrow," I said, and walked towards the door.

"Wait!" she called after me. I turned to meet her gaze.

"I am called the slug princess for a reason. I must let you have the slug summons before you go today. Kakashi has the toads now, and Obito will be getting the snakes from Orochimaru. Sign this," she ordered.

I caught the large scroll and opened it up. Inside were only two names, Tsunade, and Nawaki. I signed the contract in my blood, and tossed it back to Tsunade. She ordered me to quickly summon up enough chakra to summon Katsuyu. I quickly noted that I couldn't use the Kyuubi's chakra. I formed the handseals.

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** I exclaimed loudly. I appeared on top of a large slug with blue stripes running down her back.

"Tsunade-hime, who has summoned me?" Katsuyu asked politely.

Tsunade pointed up to me on top of her head.

I looked down and shuddered, "I am Naruyumi, Tsunade-sensei's student...and I summoned you."

The slug nodded her...eyeballs. "Very well, Naruyumi-sama. I am now your summon. You may summon me at any time, in a battle, but please just talk to Katsugai when you need anything medial done. Thank you," she said politely, and left in a large plume of smoke.

11111111111111111111111111111

I walked through the leaves of autumn to meet my new team at Training Ground 23. I was supposed to meet them today, and hoped that Obito and Kakashi weren't like Sasuke. To my surprise, they both greeted me with a polite nod, and Minato grinned.

"Hello, I am Hyouga Naruyumi, your new teammate," I said to them.

"Hi! I'm Uchiha Obito! Future Hokage!" The black-haired boy yelled.

The Yondaime grinned and introduced himself. "I am Namikaze Minato, and these are my students, Kakashi and Obito. First, I want to test your strength as part of our team.

I nodded, and without warning, Kakashi and Obito both charged me at the same time.

**"Seneijashu!" ** Obito yelled, forming three handseals. Immediately, three snakes came out and wrapped around my arm. With my free hand, I punched Obito, sending his snakes and him flying through three trees and on his back. Kakashi's eyes widened.

Kakashi rushed at me, forming handseals. **"Chidori!"**

My eyes widened. That attack made me relive very painful memories. I just stood there, not registering that I have a gaping hole in my chest in three seconds if I didn't do something. My breath hitched, and I grabbed Kakashi's hand, extinguishing the electricity. I quickly grabbed his hand, pulled him forward, and elbowed him in the gut. He flew backwards, gasping for air.

Minato then stepped in the battle, noticing his incapacitated students. I knew that I could not face the future Yondaime Hokage. I gulped slowly, and bushed my black hair from my face. I narrowed my eyes. I realized that I had merely gotten lucky against Obito and Kakashi.

"Well, Naruyumi-chan, hope you're ready...student of Tsunade..." he muttered, and picked out a tri-pronged kunai.

A/N: I hope this gets more popular than Alternate Beginnings, but I guess I can't hope for more reviews, because people just read and don't review anymore... sigh here are the Translations for Jutsu. Read and review people!!

Translations

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**--Summoning Technique, lit. Art of the Summoning

**Seneijashu**--Triple Snake Attack

**Chidori**--One Thousand Birds


End file.
